


An Accident

by Applefall



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't remember Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fall Out Boy, obviously. And these are meant to be happy or sad, whatever I'm feeling.

He doesn't remember Pete. 

Pete stays with him day and night, begging him to remember, pleading.

_I'm your best friend, 'Trick._

_I'm your boyfriend, Patrick._

_Patrick, please._

_Please._

Pete begs endlessly, willing him to remember. Patrick does want to remember, but he can't. 

Patrick doesn't know him anymore, and Pete blames himself. 

Pete blames it on himself because he was the one driving the car, and he's the one without scars littering his body and he's the one with his memory intact. 

Patrick doesn't know who Pete is, but he tells him everyday to not blame himself.

Because Patrick doesn't blame him. Patrick knows accidents happen.

 


End file.
